Simpler Times
by Failisse
Summary: Before he started his journey to become a Pokémon Master, Red remembers a time when things were far simpler. As a child he had been close with two people. One was Green, who had been his best friend until puberty and, afterwards, his fiercest rival. And the other was...
1. Abstract Memories

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my red and white Ash hat. _

_ And no, you can't have it._

* * *

** Abstract Memories**

Before he started his journey to become a Pokémon Master, Red remembers a time when things were far simpler. As a child he had been close with two people. One was Green, who had been his best friend until puberty and, afterwards, his fiercest rival. This would continue on until Red defeated Green in the Indigo League and won the title of Champion from him. They set aside their rivalry and regained their friendship soon after.

The other person was Usagi, bright, cheerful, bubbly Usagi who, until this day, remains a figure kept mostly in his memories. Red doesn't remember exactly when the two met. Perhaps it was a day like any other, special for only the fortunate chance of their meeting. He does, however, remember the mischief all three of them used to get into as kids. There wasn't a day that went by when they weren't out, frolicking around, causing trouble for their worried parents. Or at least, he assumed Usagi's parents had been worried. Looking back on it now Red cannot recall ever having met Usagi's parents. She often talked about her mom and about how "bossy" and "tyrant-like" she was (back then he hadn't known what the latter meant), but she had never really revealed where she came from. Red had just assumed she was from the next town over. It had remained the biggest mystery of his young life and, even now, he thinks it may still be.

There is a point in time where Red's memories of her become a little fuzzy. It was later on, still not quite at the point where he would begin his journey, but farther past the time where they had become good friends. It was at that point when Green had started to act funny, becoming loud and obnoxious and declaring himself out to be the best at whatever they did. It was during that period when things between the three of them started to rift. Green would start doing things with his other "better" friends and Usagi, well, Usagi started to look more somber. Initially he thought it was because of Green. That Green's constant distancing had caused her to become unhappy. He would soon learn that was not the case.

As months passed Usagi became more and more withdrawn, lost in a state of constant worry. He tried asking her about it, but she would always brush it off as unimportant. Being a child, and an 9 year old at that, he was more than willing to let it go and concentrate on more important matters, like which Pokémon he would choose as his starter once he turned ten.

It was on the eve of his tenth birthday, sometime during the night, when he dreamed of something rather bizarre. He was lying in a field of wildflowers, looking out across the horizon, when she came to him, decked in a white gossamer gown with gold trimmings and a crescent moon emblazoned on her forehead. She had sat next to him, and for a while there was nothing between them but silence. It was after a few moments of this when she spoke and what she said he cannot quite remember. Something of a goodbye and going back to the Silver Kingdom. When he had awoken the next morning he had not remembered his dream. It was only years later, on Mt. Shirogane, when a boy named Gold had come to battle him with his friend Silver by his side, that he remembered the strange and obscure dream he had, had as a child. A simple dream. But one with a complex story behind it.

Oddly enough, the day he had awoken from that dream, it was as if all traces of the figure known as Usagi had disappeared. He had asked around, but no one seemed to remember her. Not even Green, who had been, for a time, nearly as close to her as he was to Red. He remembers Green taunting him. Ridiculing Red for dreaming up a girl to ease his lonely nights because he was such a "loser".

Red can deal with the fact that she may have been just a figment of his imagination. What he can't deal with is how empty his heart feels. It's as though, when she left, a part of him left with her. He guesses it doesn't matter now. What little he remembers of her is just in his memories. Still….

…he secretly wishes for another chance to see her smile. He hopes, that wherever she is, she is happy.

* * *

_Heya guys, been a long time gone and now I'm back. For limited time only! So be sure to review if you want the next update. For this story I have already finished it, but I would like to see some reviews of this chapter before I post the rest. It's going to be a three-shot with a Red/Usagi pairing. So read and review my lovely viewers and let me know what you think! Like? Hate? I want to hear it all!_

_- Failisse_


	2. Concrete Memories

**Concrete Memories**

Usagi remembers a time when things were a lot simpler. Before she became a Sailor Senshi, before she died, there was a person in her life that never failed to make everyday worthwhile. Not to say she's unhappy with her life. She's not. She just wishes things could be simpler like in the days of her childhood on the moon. She remembers having a friend during the period from 6-8 years old. He was a rather quiet child, or at least, a lot quieter than her and Green. But perhaps what she remembers best about him is his determination. He never gave up a challenge, whether it was braving the nearby tall grass or eating worms, he was always very determined to see things through. He was reliable in that way. A steadfast support for her when things became too tense at home. And by home, she meant one dimension away on the moon.

Yeah, things might have been a little bit complicated back then too. But for the short time it lasted things had been wonderful, some of the happiest moments she could remember. It was a shame really, when she had to leave. But in the end it was inevitable. She wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. The only reason she had been able to stay as long as she had was because she was a master at sneaking past Setsuna. And really, her discovery of the Dimensional Gates had been one of pure chance. Usagi thinks no one else really knew about them, except maybe her mother.

Her mother seemed to know everything back then.

Sighing to herself, Usagi began to unroll her traveling gear from her backpack. She had been traveling for months now, challenging the Kanto regions Pokémon League, finally earning her eighth badge, continuing on to challenge the Elite Four, beating the Elite Four, only to learn that the champion had decided to up and hole himself away in a cave on top of a freakin' mountain.

_Like a squirrel_.

Genius…if you wanted your competition to die of hypothermia along the way or maybe suffocate from the lower air pressures.

But really, she's not complaining. At least she's working off all that extra fat she gained by eating the double fudge chocolate milkshake (with sprinkles) she had at the last café she stopped in.

_The one at the bottom of this freakin' mountain._

Damn hermits and their damned solitude.

As she sets up her tent for the night Usagi uses her Senshi powers to warm the air around it. This way, she'll be comfortable as she sleeps, and the energy she uses to fuel it will alert her of any unfriendly presences around. Sighing to herself Usagi slips into the softness of her bedroll and begins to dream of simpler times.

* * *

When she wakes the next morning, it is not to the Swellows chirping. Instead it is to harsh winds that beat at the tent, tearing at its foundations to try and blow it away.

Usagi is not a happy camper. Literally. As quick as she can she gathers up her things and, with some struggling, folds and shoves the tent into her bottomless backpack (courtesy of her subspace pocket). Grouching to herself about premenstruating mountain weather and _bloody frickin' hermits_ who make this place their home, she lumbers on up the mountain in order to find sturdier shelter. She could use her powers to try and keep the weather at bay, but messing with the local climate could have disastrous effects on the surrounding wildlife…or some shit like that.

As she trudges on she thinks about what brought her here. After defeating Chaos in battle for the final time, sealing him away for good, Usagi's home was left in tattered ruins. Her Senshi had survived, thankfully, but most of the Earth had been destroyed in the wreckage. Needless to say, they couldn't quite live there anymore so the rest of the Senshi, as well as any remaining people, were transferred over to the Starlight's home world which had since then become a thriving planet once again. They were to live there until things back home could be repaired. The damage to earth, however, was extensive. And it would take quite a long time before things were back in habitable shape. Whole cities had been turned over, and the surrounding oceans and rivers weren't fairing too well due to collateral damage.

In any case, it was agreed upon that the Senshi would help rebuild Earth, with help from the Starlights, while Usagi would find a place to go and train using her new powers. She had achieved the Cosmos state without having to sacrifice her friends. They had gifted her with the use of their powers which, in the end, was what won them the war.

In any case, here she was off "training".

Hey! She never promised it was going to be Senshi training. And while this may be childish of her, as well as irresponsible, frankly she deserved a little R&R for the shit she had to go through. Not to say that the Senshi didn't deserve rest as well, but she had a feeling they would be getting plenty of it on Kinmoku. After all, it _was_ renowned for it's healing hot springs and it's relaxing day spas (and being friends with the Princess of Kinmoku really went a long way in terms of really cheap discounts). Usagi might even say that it was practically a steal. But she wouldn't have it any other way for her hardworking and dedicated Senshi.

They were, after all, her closest friends.

And while they were relaxing in the nice warm hot springs, here she was on the top of a frigid mountain about to enter a, most likely, equally frigid cave. No matter, she could warm it up.

See! She grins. She was training!

* * *

Red was awoken by a sharp nudge from one of his Venosaur's vines. It was blizzarding outside, so he had decided to use the freetime he now had to catch up on some sleep. Recently he had been pushing to train harder with his Pokémon. A new and rigorous training schedule had been set up after being defeated by the young boy named Gold. Gold had actually traveled back to Johto, opting to challenge the League there and become their Champion.

Apparently, the kid had just wanted to see if the rumors of a "mysterious silent red-eyed trainer at the top of a mountain" were true. Challenging him had been merely a whim. Red didn't take it personally, but he did step up his training regime a notch…or four.

Which brought him back to the situation at hand. Because he had been training so hard lately with his Pokémon he hadn't had much time for sleep. Which brought up the question of _why_ was Venosaur disturbing him. It soon became apparent though that he and all of his Pokémon were not alone.

Footsteps, quietly muffled by the raging storm outside, made their way closer to his location. Looking back at his Venosaur he silently nodded as a signal to go and wake the others. If it was a challenger, well, he could use a good battle.

And if not, if it was an intruder or some wild Pokémon, then he would be ready.

* * *

As Usagi made her way into the cave she quietly contemplated which Pokémon she would use for her challenge against the Hermit Champion, which she had taken to calling him sometime during her trek up the mountain when the winds had gotten fiercer and the temperature colder. It was either that, or "the-freakin'-asshole-who-hasn't-transferred-out-of-the-stone-age-yet-and-doesn't-know-about-the-modern-convenience-called-a-house".

But that was a little too long winded for her, and she didn't know if she could keep that organized in her head.

Coming upon a turn inside the cave, she stopped short at the sight of a shadowed form in front of her. Reeling back she prepared herself for a fight, but was surprised when the man, at least she thinks that's what it was, made a motion with his hand and the cavern suddenly became lit with bright light.

Looking past his shoulder she could see six Pokémon behind him, one of which was a Charizard, the source of the light. Letting her eyes drift back to the trainer she began to study him. A pale, firm and slender body with hints of muscles playing out over the edges of his shirt.

_Probably from lots of training with his Pokémon_.

Raven black locks cut in jagged edges as though they were trimmed by a careless hand. And most startling of all, strikingly familiar blood red eyes that pulled at the heartstrings of memories long forgotten.

_It can't be. It just can't be._ _That was over a thousand years ago!_

But the funny thing about Dimensions was that they didn't exactly run on the same time schedule. What may have been a thousand years in her dimension were only several years in this one.

Still, it was hard to believe how the memory of her childhood friend differed so greatly from the man she saw before her.

And he was a man.

_A most deliciously drool-worthy one._

She quickly wiped the side of her mouth in hopes that no drool had escaped.

_Gods. _Wouldn't that have just been the most embarrassing way to meet up again_. _

_Hi, Red! Remember me? It's Usagi. The girl you once knew from your childhood? What? On the side of my mouth? That is most definitely _not_ drool!_

Yup, she was screwed.

* * *

As the room was lit, Red's eyes alighted on the girl before him. She was oddly familiar. Yet, he couldn't place just where he had seen her before. He guessed it might have been somewhere along his journey.

As she took the time to study him, he in return took the time to study her. Long pigtails originating from two buns on the top of her head cascaded down in two streams like golden waterfalls speckled with silver. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, and there too he could make out hints of silver flecks.

She was pale, like the moon on a clear night, and her heart-shaped face was flushed from the exertion of the climb up.

For some odd reason his eyes became drawn to her lips. They were slightly chapped, damaged by the harsh winds of the mountain and pale from the cold, but still perfectly petal shaped.

She blinked, and his time for studying was over. Now came time for the introductions.

Normally, he wasn't one to talk.

Like_, _at_ all. _

But now he felt a need to introduce himself. Maybe to fill the awkward silence that had settled over them.

He began to open his mouth, but was stopped by the soft whisper of his name that passed through her lips.

_Red._

Did he know her? It wasn't often he gave his name on a journey, if he gave it at all, and certainly not to a complete stranger. So how did she know it? Did she maybe hear it from someone he knew?

But no, that couldn't be right. The people that knew his name were ones he kept in confidence. Not that his name was a real secret or anything, but he liked to remain obscure as much as possible, and especially now while the masses still searched for him (only a few knew of his self-imposed stay on ).

So that lead him to this current conundrum.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked.

Usagi blinked. And then blinked again. _Did he just…_

"Did you really just ask me that?" she demanded, hurt that he apparently didn't remember her.

_Oh the nerve!_

Red furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry Miss if I have met you and do not remember. You'll have to forgive me. I've met a lot of trainers on my journey and I can't be expected to remember all of them."

_"Of all the narcissistic things to say...!"_ she thought, infuriated, but mostly upset.

Red, in fact, was not being a narcissist. He was simply stating a fact. He _had_ met a lot of trainers along the way, too many names of which he could not remember. So he was quite flummoxed when a hand came out of nowhere and slapped him in the face.

For a moment, he was stunned. And then he was just angry.

But his anger was short lived when he saw the tears in her eyes. Had he really known this person well enough that she became hurt simply by him not remembering?

He was quite puzzled, and feeling a tad guilty, but he shoved it away under his usual emotionless façade.

"Why are you here?"

Usagi looked away, unable to face her childhood friend who really did not remember her. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to calm.

Now was not the time to get upset. She was here for a purpose.

"I'm here looking for the Kanto Champion so that I may face him in a Pokémon battle." She stated, managing to keep her voice level.

Red blinked.

"I see."

Now it was Usagi's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"You see?" she responded in question.

Red nodded to his team of Pokémon behind him.

It took a moment, but it finally it clicked.

"_You're_ the Kanto Champion!" she shrieked in a voice, what seemed to him, disbelieving.

Slightly annoyed now at her apparent doubting of his qualifications, his brows furrowed before he motioned three of his Pokémon forward, all the while choosing to remain silent.

Usagi did not actually doubt Red's holding of Champion-status. She merely had a hard time believing that so much had changed during the time she had been away. He had, in her mind, grown up quite literally over night.

Not knowing what else to do she chose three of her Pokémon as well, and with that the two of them walked outside to find a spot to battle.

* * *

The weather outside had cleared up enough for them to engage in one, so they made their way towards an even clearing before getting themselves ready into battle position.

For a whole minute they just stared at each other. And for those few moments it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. They were certainly the only two people at the top of this mountain, but that was a given.

Then seemingly, without any prompting, one of Red's Pokémon made their way onto their makeshift battlefield. It was his Blastoise.

Without looking down, Usagi chose a ball from her belt. It felt warm in her hands. She knew this would be a risky choice, but it had its advantages.

"Come out, Rei!"

A beam of red light shot forth from the turquoise and black pokeball, the light giving way to the form of Volcorona, the fire/bug Pokémon.

Red nodded his head, apparently approving her choice of Pokémon.

And then the battle began.

Without any indication from his owner, Blastoise hurtled into action with a Hydro Pump, which Volcorona barely managed to dodge.

"Rei, use Quiver-Dance!" shouted Usagi jumping into her role as a trainer. Volocorona then followed up with the non-offensive technique just as Blastoise fired another Hydro Pump. The water-based attack hit, and Volcorona took extensive damage, but was thankfully not out of the game yet.

"Now power up and use Bug Buzz Rei!"

Volcorona did, and threw the attack straight at Red's Blastoise which nailed it right in the head with a critical.

Each Pokemon was now breathing heavily, and it was obvious that the next attack would determine the round.

In the same moment that Usagi gave the signal and Volcorona started charging up to fire Solar Beam, Blastoise propelled forward straight into the immobilized Volcorona with a Skull Bash.

And just as both Red and Usagi thought that was the end, Volcorona managed to release it's charged up attack right into Red's Blastoise before fainting.

The attack hit, and after the dust had cleared it was clear that Blastoise too was out for the count.

Red stared on, silently impressed.

"You're Pokémon are strangely resilient," he commented, by the way of a compliment.

Usagi recalled her fallen Volcorona with a fond smile on her face.

"Yeah. They are."

* * *

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am! I know I got this chap in late, but I've been job searching recently and it's taking up most of my time. I just graduated college ~Yay for me!~ and now I'm taking the time to become a mature and responsible adult…mostly._

_Also, writing battle scenes is so _not_ my forte. To be honest, writing _fiction_ is not my forte. And I'm sorry if they seem a little stiff and dry, you'll have to forgive me because I honestly don't know how to write them, but I hope you enjoyed this brief allotment of my fic nonetheless. I hope to see some more reviews. Pretty please? I need the ego boost. Mine's already been drained. I might even need it on an IV drip if I can get one…_

_- Failisse_


End file.
